


This War We Fight

by HauntedMistie



Category: Homestuck, This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Based on, Gamzee is acoholic, Humanstuck, Some are siblings, THE COLD WAR, Tavros is in a wherlchair, Terezi is blind, This War of Mine, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMistie/pseuds/HauntedMistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 kids decided to go to Oregon for holiday. After an attack in Oregon, they find themselves in a death or life situlation.</p><p>(WHY DO I SUCK AT SUMMARIES AHHHHHHH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So before we started, I just want to say that this is a redo of a story I made in Wattpad (except everyone was a part on The Cube). Both of them are inspired by the game This War of Mine. I recommend to check it out if you like survival/apocalypse game.

Third Person POV

16 kids we're traveling across Oregon for vacation that was setted up by Aradia and Jade. Honestly for Karkat, it sucked. Not because he always get scared alot (mostly by Vriska), but mostly it was boring. John thinks it's great so far, Rose and Kanaya love the scenery, Dave and Vriska thinks it's cool, Tavros seems pretty happy with Gamzee helping him, Sollux, Eridan and Equius are neutral, Terezi love the noise, Feferi and Nepeta like it, And Aradia and Jade are taking pictures and write it in their personal diaries.

They planned the vacation to atleast a week. The last day on vacation they went to the airport. On the way there everyone was tired, some are sad, some are happy.

"FINALLY WE ARE OUT FROM THAT HELLHOLE!" said Karkat.

"Oh yeah? Only a freak like you would agree!" said Vriska.

"SHUT UP, VRISKA." mumbled say.

"Ooooooooh. Is the Vantas boy not speaking up 8ecauae I'm truuuuuuuue? ;;;;)" Vriska said teasingly.

Karkat soon hisses at Vriska.

"both of you thhup up we dont want two make a ruckuth here." said Sollux impatiently.

"Yeah w0uld y0u please keep thw t0ne d0wn?" said Aradia.

"Fiiiiiiiine. You guys just don't know how to be fun." said Vriska.

~~~~ (Skip to 5:06) ~~~~

"uhh ii dont feel so good." said Sollux.

"Mr. Bus Driver, can we please st0p for a sec0nd?"

The bus soon stops but moments later...

"uHH,,, wHAT'S HAPPENING?" said Tavros.

"WoAh ThIs DoEsN't FeEl LiKe A mIrAcle." said Gamzee.

"Everyone Should Atleast Be Calm First. There's No Need For Panicking." said Kanaya.

Everyone look outside and see the sky and saw airplanes dropping bombs.

"Mr. Bus Driver, move, move, MOVE!!!" shouted John.

The bus went so fast that everyone fell down.

"HOLY SHIT JOHN YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE THAT MUCH PANIC. LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." said Karkat ans he gets up.

"dude, i mean guys, this so fucking cool it's like we are in the middle of the fucking apocalypse." said Dave.

"Or death." said Rose.

"PL34S3 T3LL M3 TH4T W3 4R3 S4F3." said Terezi.

A bomb hit the mountain beside them and several rocks and boulders have fell infront of them.

"Oh shit........" said Vriska.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Karkat, Tavros, Nepeta, Feferi, Jade, and Eridan shouted in fear and panic.

"were tho fuckiing dead." said Sollux.

"answer: no" said Dave.

Then the bus crashed.


End file.
